The purpose of this project is to examine the relationships between discriminative mnemonic processes in early infancy and intellective functioning in childhood. The cognitive performance of 4 to 7 year olds who represent behavior extremes on habituation procedures administered to these same samples at 3 to 5 months of age are currently being compared.